1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television camera, particularly utilizing solid-state image pick-up elements such as charge-coupled devices, and more particularly a television camera provided with color separation prisms adapted for use in combination with such solid-state image pick-up elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already proposed various television cameras utilizing color separation prisms. Such known color separation prisms, however, are designed for use in combination with image pick-up tubes and are therefore insufficient in their dimensions.